Kaiju Blue
by Fanficlover0219
Summary: Newt has just found a way to cure almost every disease and decides to test it on himself, not onlt does it work but it starts to work a little too well
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Pacific Rim or any of its characters, I only own my characters that I make.**

This fanfic contains gay themes; don't like don't read

 **Chapter 1**

Newton Geiszler was a small man with big ideas that most would think where insane. The only person that stayed by his side was Hermann, even though he didn't agree with some of the things that Newt did. They'd been working together for a few years and soon realize that their relationship as friends was actually something more.

{Newts POV}

Finally I did it!!"I hold up a small vial of blue kaiju blood in my triumph as I dance around my lab excitedly. Hermann then walks in wearing only his pjs "will you keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!" He says as he swings his cane at me which I quickly dodged. "Woah there Herm I didn't know you were sleeping!" As I dodged his flying cane I accidentally dropped the vial; luckily it didn't shatter making me breathe a sigh of relief.

{Herman's POV}

I growl in anger as I try to get one good hit on him. After a while I stop swinging my cane and huff in frustration that he kept dodging it. "What was so damn important that you needed to shout about it and disturb my sleep?" I walk over to a chair and sit down in it so I don't strain my legs. "I was shouting cause I finally figured out a cure for pretty much every disease!!" Newt says excitedly 

{no ones POV}

"How could you have possibly found the cure to every disease" Hermann questions as he watches Newt pick up the blue. "I used the kaiju blood, I made a serum that uses the healing capabilities of the kaiju's blood! I tested it in some simulations and they where successful, now just need to test it on a human being!" Newt pulls out a syringe and sticks it into the vial and extracts the kaiju blood serum. Hermann's eyes widen in shock "Kaiju! You can't use that on human beings! Think of the possible side effects!". Newt rolls his eyes at his beloved boyfriends protest "the simulation proved that there won't be any side effects what's so ever". Hermann sighs in defeat knowing he can't make the K-scientist change his mind "even if there isn't any effects how are you going to test the serum?". Newt smiles at Hermann rolling up his sleeves a bit "there's no need to find some one..." he wipes his arm with a numbing wipe and makes sure the syringe works properly "...I'm going to test it on myself"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"...I'm going to test it on myself"_

Hermann stares at Newt wide eyed "your going to what?" He says slightly confused. "I'm going to inject myself with the serum and see if it works" Newt replies getting ready to inject the blue substance into his arm. "You've gone bloody mad!!" Hermann exclaims standing up from his chair "you can't be serious about this!?". Newt looks at Hermann with a very serious face "yes I am, imagine all the things we could accomplish with this; we could cure uncurable diseases like cancer, we can sell this and make a huge difference in the world! Besides..." He puts the needle near his arm "...even since we closed the breach I've become unemployed since there are no use of kaiju expert when there's no kaiju anymore..."

Hermann was wary about this whole thing, he was just about to stop newt from injecting himself when Newt had already plunged the needle into his forearm and pushed the blue liquid into his bloodstream. "Newton!!" Hermann snatches the syringe out of Newton's hands but it's was to late, the substance was already gone "you imbecile!!" He smacked his cane hard onto top of Newts head.

Newt grimaced and winced at the stinging pain on his head "watch it Dude you could really hurt someone with that thing!" He rubs his head trying to soothe the pain. As Newt rubbed his head glowing blue veins crawled up his arm and soon was all over his body causing newt to suddenly double over and curl up in pain groaning and moaning, mumbling how his body ached all over "it...burns..." he pants "I feel like...I'm on...Fire"

After a couple of minutes of being in pain Newt stood up feeling perfectly fine and refreshed like he's never felt before. Hermann on the other hand nearly had a heart attack when he watched Newt fall to the lab floor "are you alright Newton?".

Newt stares at his body in awe "I feel better than ever!!" He starts to become giddy "this is awesome, I don't feel exhausted or weak! I feel strong and replenished like I've just gotten an energy boost..." Newt continues to babble on about how great the serum worked and how amazing he felt, but even though Hermann sighed in relief he was still unsure about how he felt about newt having kaiju blood in his system.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Note: sorry I haven't been updating lately I got a job and my shifts are all over the place, I also have school work that distracts me

~ {about a week later} ~

It's been a full week since Newt injected himself with the Kaiju blood and he's still as energetic as he was when he first injected himself. Hermann on the other hand was annoyed by Newts constant demand for attention, Newt is basically bouncing off the walls as he pesters Hermann 24/7. 

"For the hundredth time Newton stop bothering me!!" Hermann yells at Newt as he tries to do an equation on his chalkboard. "But Hermie I want to you to cuddle me on the couch while I watch Singing in the Rain..." Whines the former Kaiju groupie as he continues to try to pull Hermann into the living room. He sighs giving up on trying to ignore Newt and laid on the couch as Newt hops on top of him and starts cuddling him and rubbing himself on Hermann like a needy cat that hasn't been pet in ages. Newt was now acting strange, he licked and nipped at Hermanns neck and ears and was practically humping him.

{few minutes later}

After about 5 minutes of this Hermann finally got fed up with it "why are you acting so bloody weird!?" He questions pushing Newt off him. "What are you talking about Herm? I'm not being weird at all, well I might be horny but I'm not weird" Hermann rolls his eyes at Newts response. "Your act like some wild animal all day!!" He yells in frustration at his boyfriend. "No I have NOT!!" Newt growled like some feral animal barring his teeth at Him.

{Hermanns Pov}

I was shocked, I've never seen Newt so upset before. As I looked I over he noticed something different about Newt, his...eyes were glowing a bright blue, just like the Kaiju.

 **Authors note: sorry I haven't been updating my stories I've been busy with work and school, but I'll try to update more often ;)**


End file.
